


Home is a Feeling

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky doesnt remember a lot of his heat, Fluff, Fluff with Porn, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Omega!Bucky, Pet Names, Shrunkyclunks, bondmates, cap!steve - Freeform, mentions of attempted assault, modern!Bucky, post-heat, post-rut, slick, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Jesus, they'dbonded. He had bonded with acomplete strangerover three days of incredible, mind blowing sex, and he'd never even gotten the Alpha’s name. Admittedly, he'd been a little distracted by the overwhelming urge tomate, but he still could have at least asked the guy’sname, right?Wrong.





	Home is a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the one and only Glow Cloud, [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile). ALL HAIL.
> 
> Thanks so much to [L1av](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/profile) for our sugarbottom.

Bucky woke with a bad taste in his mouth and a headache from how his neck had been angled while he slept. All in all, it wasn't so bad as after effects of his heat went. He was a bit dehydrated, but not horribly so, and his ass and abdomen weren't aching horribly. It was new and pleasant, and likely due to this being his first heat spent with an Alpha.

The hard, lean body behind Bucky shifted, pulling him closer, and his brain woke up enough to remind him _he didn't know the man's name._ The man who had protected him when his heat had started in that bar. The man who had taken him home, then… then…

 _Jesus_ , they'd _bonded_. He had bonded with a _complete stranger_ over three days of incredible, mind blowing sex and he'd never even gotten the Alpha’s name. Admittedly, he'd been a little distracted by the overwhelming urge to _mate_ , but he still could have at least asked the guy’s _name_ , right?

Wrong.

Tentatively, Bucky raised a hand and touched the place he remembered the Alpha's teeth sinking, digging deep, claiming him. The bite was there, not a dream or hallucination, already healing over. A perfect oval of broken skin, telling the world he'd mated with an Alpha. No other Alpha would ever want him if this one decided he'd made a mistake. It was likely to happen, too. It’s not like they knew each other, and wasn't that Bucky’s problem? When the Alphas who’d courted him in the past had got a glimpse of who he really was, they’d all run for the hills, leaving Bucky practically a spinster at thirty. Worse, with a bond, this Alpha had a conduit straight to his soul.

The conduit in question flickered as the body behind Bucky stirred again. Lips brushed his shoulder, neck, then cheek. Bucky squirmed, the gesture so sweet and caring, like the Alpha had been all during their cycle. 

“Morning, Brooklyn,” the Alpha rumbled, his voice low and rich, sending a thrill straight to Bucky's dick. It must have been passed through their bond because the Alpha chuckled, and tightened his hold around Bucky. “Really? Ready to go already? Your heat just ended.”

Biting his lip, Bucky rolled over to get a good look at the Alpha who had spent days doing incredible things to his body. Blond, blue eyed, fair skinned, and with muscles for _days_ , he was Bucky’s every wet dream rolled into one gentle, sweet, and honest package. Yet he'd been strong, too, and helped Bucky when he didn't have to, keeping the Alphas away who had wanted to run a train on him. He hadn't had to, there were six of them, but Bucky’s bondmate hadn't backed down. It wasn't like it was illegal either, since Bucky was unbounded, unescorted, and in heat. They could have taken him, used him, and Bucky would have loved it at the time. Later, though… No, there would be no later because this Alpha had saved him.

“Brooklyn, really?” Bucky tried weakly, but shivered as the Alpha’s huge palm slid over his hip and across his stomach.

“Would you prefer sugarbottom?” came the teasing response, matched with a teasing grin, and god, the Alpha had dimples. Bucky was _screwed_.

“Please, no.” 

Despite his nerves, Bucky found himself smiling, happy, though he thought he might just be feeding off the bond. His Alpha was joyous, nearly giddy with it, and Bucky was pretty sure he was the reason. It was exhilarating to be the center and focus of such a powerful emotion.

“Okay, then.” Effortlessly, the Alpha pulled at his shoulder and rolled Bucky onto his back, then crawled over him, lying so that every inch of Bucky was pressed against soft skin and solid muscle. Did his Alpha have even a little fat on him? “Brooklyn is my home.”

Eyes going wide, Bucky understood everything the Alpha meant with that small segue, and melted into gooey adoration. The muscles were not helping. Carefully, because they'd had sex for _three_ days and he had to be allowed to touch, Bucky ran his palms up the Alpha’s arms. It had him moaning because, _Jesus_ , the biceps on the man. Thick and bigger than Bucky's hand, they felt like steel, but warm and protective and so goddamn sexy.

“Alpha,” Bucky whispered and watched the pupils in those blue eyes rapidly dilate. Against his thigh, the Alpha's cock stirred, and there was no way he couldn't feel Bucky's answering twitch. The bond practically vibrated with lust and longing. Bucky sank into it, giving himself to his Alpha, even if he didn't know his name.

The Alpha's hands slid beneath Buckys hips and lifted, cradling him effortlessly in the air as his he settled between Bucky’s thighs. Without any fumbling, holding Bucky’s gaze, he pressed his cock against Bucky’s well-used stretched and leaking hole. Bucky’s breath caught, and then the Alpha was pushing past the sensitive rim, sliding most of the way into him with one thrust. Even though Bucky’s muscles were relaxed, the Alpha’s burgeoning knot struggled to fit inside him. He whined, but his Alpha shushed him, rocking back and pushing forward again until the knot popped into place. 

Crying out, Bucky fell into the sensation of being _owned_ , possessed, and filled. The Alpha's knot was small now, but filling out quickly, stretching Bucky wider and wider. It was almost painful, but not quite, riding that line between too much, and just right. Without his heat sending all his nerve endings into overdrive, Bucky could it now, focus on the stretch and burn, the way it made his body feel complete. This was what his designation was designed for, after all: sex and breeding, taking an Alpha's knot. Betas couldn't do it right, couldn't lock their bodies around the knot, and it would slip out. And it was painful for an Alpha, to lose that constriction on even a half-formed knot. Bucky’s body _could_ and did constrict, locking his Alpha inside him, making him groan as his body tightened even those few inches beneath the knot itself.

“God, you're so fucking tight still,” the Alpha groaned, neck dipping as sweat began to bead on his forehead. “Had you at least a dozen times, and you're still so tight. Take me so well, doll."

A whine escaped Bucky, his head falling back to offer his Alpha his throat as he finished pushing in those final few inches, stuffing Bucky completely full and pressing hard against his prostate. The pleasure was intense, bordering on too much, and Bucky writhed as if he could escape it. He couldn't; the knot locked them together. He sure as hell couldn’t escape when his Alpha grabbed his hands and shoved them up by his head, pinning them to the bed. The Alpha growled, low and possessive, and Bucky's body reacted eagerly, slick gushing from his glands, slicking the way, as his Alpha pulled out the few inches he could and slammed back in again. 

Shouting, Bucky struggled, his mind awash with he overstimulation, his cock rapidly filling until it was trapped between their stomachs and throbbing with the friction. His Alpha held him down, held him and kept moving. A slow pull out, then a hard jolt in, over and over as he stared down at Bucky, eyes intense and focused, as though giving Bucky pleasure was all that mattered in the world. As if it was Bucky’s reaction that was more arousing than the tightness of his body. Now that he had his mind back, Bucky felt like he was drowning in that gaze, falling into his Alpha, and he didn't mind. That was what shocked him the most, how eager he was to submit, give himself to this Alpha's strength, power, and protection. And this Alpha, god, he was hungry for it.

“That's it,” his Alpha purred. “Just like that. Give it to me, Brooklyn. Just _listen_ to you, fuck; you love it.” He grunted, thrusting harder, panting between each word. “You're so good to me, Brooklyn, so good. Gonna take you apart and put you back together again.”

“Alpha!” Bucky sobbed, the words doing as much as each punishing push against his prostate. They broke what little control Bucky had left. He shouted over and over, each time his Alpha thrust inside him, throwing his head back until his crown pressed against the mattress, offering everything to his Alpha, his mate, his bonded. 

In response, his Alpha growled again, powerful and domineering, and thrust faster. Bucky could feel the build in them both entwined through the bond, spiralling to their climax together, closer every moment. It was incredible, wonderful, perfect, and a million more adjectives Bucky couldn't have remembered in that moment if his life depended upon it. What he knew in that moment was that he didn't have to fear it. He could let the pleasure take him, let himself wash away on it, and his Alpha would take care of him. Bucky didn't have to worry about his biology, the overwhelming need that overtook his rational thoughts and had made him think a barful of Alphas fucking him was a great idea, or that this Alpha couldn't deal with it. He could, he _had_ , pushing Bucky higher and higher, and holding him close for that inevitable moment when he fell. 

“Bucky!” his Alpha shouted, drawing the vowels out for several long seconds as his cock and knot pulsed inside Bucky, filling him with come for the umpteenth time. This also indicated that Bucky was the one in this pair who didn't know his mate’s name, not that he had time to dwell on it. They spiralled together, and came together, Bucky’s vision spotting with black stars, his lungs seizing. His Alpha held him so tight he was going to bruise, and his own cock spurted between them. All he knew was pleasure and satisfaction, though the latter wasn't his own. If he hadn't have felt it, he would have know anyway when his Alpha collapsed atop him, purring and nuzzling his neck, concentrating on the new mark behind his ear.

“Mine,” his Alpha sighed, and Bucky couldn't help but hum his agreement. For better or worse, this guy had Bucky wrapped around his finger.

When he could breathe well enough and was once aware enough again to find his Alpha's weight uncomfortable, Bucky have the big lug a shove and smiled as he grumbled. His Alpha gently pulled out and slid to the side. That smile only grew when he gathered Bucky into his impressive arms once more. Though he was loathe to do it, Bucky placed a hand on his Alpha's chest and pushed to get himself a little distance. Sooner or later, he had to address the elephant in the room, and it would only grow more awkward the longer he waited.

“Alpha,” Bucky started, but swallowed as he felt the worry that flickered through their connection, “I… I, um, don't… Well, to be honest, I don't… know your name?”

Bucky winced, but cracked open an eye when he felt his Alpha's amusement just before he huffed a laugh.

“Is that all?” His Alpha bumped his nose into Bucky’s jaw. “Maybe I like it that way. Maybe it's my ploy to get you to call me Alpha for the rest of our lives.”

Melting, Bucky said weakly, “I'll do that anyway, if you mean it. Only… I'd really like to know the name of my bondmate."

“You think I don't mean it?” his Alpha asked instead of answering. “Why wouldn't I mean it?”

Though it made him want to squirm to admit it, Bucky said, “I'm not… like most Omegas. I'm not exactly submissive. I--I was in the military, and now I train police recruits, and…” Bucky took a deep breath and said the words that had ended every other relationship he'd had, “I won't quit. I love my job.”

“Good.” 

Bucky blinked at the word, but his Alpha looked nothing more than thoughtful. 

“You know, that explains a lot. I was really impressed with how you fended off those Alphas after you went into heat, broke that one guy's hand.” Again, Bucky blinked at his Alpha; he didn't remember that at all. “You actually tried to walk home. I wouldn't have even stepped in if there hadn't been so many of them.”

“I… I did that?” Bucky murmured and his Alpha frowned but nodded. “I don't… I don't remember that. I thought--” He shrugged and looked away. “I remember wanting it… All of them…”

“Bucky, no.” Voice firm, his Alpha turned his head around and those eyes were an intense, vivid blue. “You didn't want it. You tried to get home, then accepted my offer to come here. Something about your father…?”

“He'll be super pleased to be rid of me,” Bucky confirmed weakly, but couldn't be upset when his Alpha's reaction was to pull him back into a tight embrace.

“Well, you came here, and…” A dawning realization passed over his Alpha's face as a sick, twisted feeling of guilt and horror flickered through the bond. “Bucky… did you not… want this? Is that why you think I won't want _you_?”

“No, no,” Bucky began, but his Alpha looked so damn disappointed, he knew he had to be honest. “I don't remember.”

“Jesus, I thought,” his Alpha started to pull away, but stopped immediately. Bucky hoped it was because he could feel how upset it had made him. “When you offered… I thought, if you really didn't want it…”

Bucky’s mouth formed an “o" of surprise.

“Because I was trying to resist the other Alphas, you thought if I didn't want you, I'd say no.”

“Yeah.” Sadness flickered through their bond even as it showed on his Alpha's beautiful face. “I'm sorry, I--"

“No, you don't get to apologize,” Bucky snapped, taking his Alpha aback by how angry that word had made him, “not for this. Not ever. What I remember is you being amazing, and taking care of me, and this morning has been _phenomenal_ , and I won't let you take that away.”

His Alpha's mouth opened, but no sound came out. It snapped shut with a click, and then he slowly smiled, brilliant and golden like sunshine. Bucky swallowed, his anger vanishing in the face of that.

“Steve, my name is Steve. I'm, um,” the full wattage grin dimmed, turning sheepish, “well… Captain America?” Eyes widening, Bucky stared up at his Alpha, at _a national hero_ , and tried to filter the information properly. “I, um, figured you should know sooner, rather than later.”

“Wow,” Bucky breathed, “No wonder you're so hot.”

Steve laughed, then snuggled up against Bucky, nuzzling at his throat and the bite mark. 

“I ain't leaving you,” he whispered. “I'll be with you ‘til the end of the line, Brooklyn.”

Swallowing against the wave of pure happiness that brought actual tears to his eyes, Bucky relaxed into his Alpha's embrace. Home, that's where he was, at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Cleo on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Home Is A Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133916) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
